1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an early warning system, and particularly to a system presenting warning messages from sensor information through Internet Protocol television (IPTV) system.
2. Description of Related Art
When an event such as fire or earthquake occurs, warning messages about the event are generally provided by persons such as reporters or civil authorities, while the warning messages are generally provided through broadcasting or through particular devices such as loudspeakers pre-installed in buildings. Hence, the efficiency of providing the warning messages depends on personal factors and the number and manner of disposition of the devices as provided by public authorities. Consequently, providing warning messages cannot be relied upon to inform all persons liable to be affected.
What is needed, therefore, is an early warning system capable of overcoming the limitations described.